


Hiccups

by TalkLess



Series: Heavily projecting; the musical [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crushing, Dogs versus cats, Evan is embarrassed, Fluff, Hiccups, I got hiccups while writing this im shook, Im with evan on this one fish are nice, M/M, Pining, Tagging stuff is hard, The Amazing Asshole Jared Kleinman, connor owns a white van and jared thinks its creepy as fuck and u cant stop me, is alana a dog or cat persom, we will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLess/pseuds/TalkLess
Summary: The Squad is just hanging out when Evan gets the hiccups.(this happened to me i nearly cried)





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> This literally happened yesterday and im still getting over it. My face got so red with every hiccup i was tjinking of a new way to die

Evan was happy. And that was saying something, because he normally was not. But here he was, hanging out on the floor of Zoe Murphys bedroom, with Connor Murphys arm slung over his shoulder. And it was nice. Until an old enemy decided to make an appearance. 

They were in the middle of a heated and extremely political debate, dogs versus cats, and Evan didn't really have a stance on the subject, honestly, hed rather have a fish. Or a lizard, something quiet. He couldn't afford either a dog or a cat anyways, so his stance was practically invalid. Everyone else, however, had _extremely_ strong opinions on the matter. Zoe was a dog person, Connor and Jared were cat people (That was quite possibly the only thing they would ever agree on.), and Alana rolled her eyes and said it was childish, but was probably the most invested in the argument, but for what side, Evan couldn't tell.

Connor was on his third rant about dogs needing to walk in the rain, and Zoe had just made her seventh comment about how he was only opposed to that because you couldnt smoke weed in the rain (" _otherwise, it would fit your depressing as shit aesthetic perfectly._ "), when Evan let a high-pitched squeaking sound emerge from his throat. He felt his face turn bright red, and everyone looked at him.

"What the fuck was that?" Connor laughed and Evan felt like dying, immediately, right there.

"Uh-" Evan hiccuped again, this time louder and he was sure his face was dark, dark red. Connor and Jared both started laughing, and Evan could tell Zoe was trying to hold in her laughter. "I just- I just-" It happened again and Evan would appreciate it if Connor would run him over with his "stalker van", as Jared endearingly called it. Connor and Jared started laughing even harder.

"Seriously, what _is_ that noise?" Connor said between snorts, and Evan wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and disappear.

"It's, um, I have the hiccups?"

"That's- _THAT'S_ what your hiccups sound like?" Everyone was laughing now, but Alana was still trying to stifle her giggles. 

"Uh, um, yeah." Evan hiccuped again, and prayed to god this hell would end. Now everyone probably thought his hiccups were annoying and weird and they were gonna stop talking to him and-

His thoughts were cut off by Connor.

"That's adorable." He laughed again, and Evan buried his face in his knees to hide how red his face had gotten. Alana, still trying, and _failing_  to stifle her giggles, put her hand on his arm.

"We're not laughing at you Evan. It's just you're really cute." Jared cackled.

"Speak for yourself, Beck. I'm _definitely_ laughing _at_  him."

" _Jared,_   _please._ " Alana warned. Evan hiccuped again.

"Well I agree with Alana. I think it's cute." Connor voiced. Dear lord, Connor just called him cute again, he was going to shrivel up and die. This time Evan let out three hiccups in a row, whoch was followed up by a chorus of " _Awww's"_  from everyone. Except Jared, who was too busy cackling obnoxiously. Evan was suddenly hyper-aware of the weight of Connor's arm, but didn't do anything to push him off.

He was still embarassed, but not like he'd been before. A good (?) kind of embarassed, if that even was a thing. Like, he was still mortally wounded and would very much so like to become acquainted with the wheels of Connor's van, but he was sort of inclined to start laughing as well. 

Evan realized he didn't particularly care what they were laughing at, even if it was him. He thinks that maybe he just wants them to be happy. And sometimes thats enough. 

Connor's arm wraps tigher around his shoulders and his whole body shakes with laughter. Jared makes a rude comment, and Zoe and Alana chide him to be nicer, and pretend they didn't find it funny.  

 And it's nice.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING BIANCA AND LILLIAN MAKING FUN OF MY FAILURES   
> Sorry this sucked lmao pls comment anyways?   
> This whole series will just be my attempts at life and u cant stop me


End file.
